


Love is like a donut

by Cherrydragon26



Category: Trigun
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe-Donut Shop, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, I am going to give it to them, They need some happiness in their life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-10
Updated: 2018-07-10
Packaged: 2019-06-08 00:39:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15231570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cherrydragon26/pseuds/Cherrydragon26
Summary: Meryl and Milly started working in a donut shop and that is when they meet Vash and Wolfwood.





	Love is like a donut

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own anything, except my own story.  
> Enjoy!

After our security agency went bankrupt and had gone under, we were left unemployed and with barely anything to help us continue our normal lives. So me and Milly had to find another job, or we would starve and not have a place to live anymore. We shared an apartment, but without the money they would kick us out, for sure.

The next few days, were filled with frantic searching and non-stop interviews, without a pause. If job hunting was a sport, we would probably win first prize, with how many things we tried and failed. Me being a realist and Milly being an optimist, our view on the situation differed, but we both knew that we couldn't continue like this.

One day Milly barged into our apartment, shouting and jumping from joy, like a kid when he gets a gift for Christmas." I found us a job! You won't believe it Meryl!", she exclaimed, grabbing my shoulders and smiling at me. "What job? Where?", I asked with joy, feeling happy after a long time and finally seeing a brighter future. But my hopes were shattered soon, when Milly proudly proclaimed:" I found us work in the donut shop".

I instantly deflated and I sighed, scratching my head. Well it's not a fancy job, but at least it's something. I shouldn't be picky, we don't really have much choice." Why don't you look happy Meryl?", Milly asked, sounding worried. I flashed her a small smile and patted her on the head:" Great job, Milly! I am proud of you. So now tell me all the information I need to know about this job". Milly started to ramble on happily, not sensing my worry. As I had listened to her I scolded myself for being so negative, and decided I should stop with this trail of thought.

They won't help me solve the problem, so I should just ignore them for now, and try to be strong for Milly and myself. Maybe this job will give us more opportunities than I could think of. I won't know until I try.  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
The owner of this donut shop was an old woman named Lina. She was nice to us and explained everything we needed to do, with patience. The politeness and optimism of this woman is praise worthy especially with the worst of customers, that no one except her succeeded in calming down.

It appears that in the end we got the job of taking orders and working near the cash register. Memorizing all the donuts wasn't hard, but talking to people apparently is. The worst ones are the undecided and the rude jerks. Also flirty guys can be a pain, especially because I can't hit them in the face, because that is not good customer service apparently.

Milly being the better talker and having more patience with them, excelled in this job, while I just tried to control my rage every time somebody acted smart ( even though they weren't, not at all). Our days passed and blended in a never ending routine that became boring fast. But at least it fed our stomach and payed our rents, so I wasn't complaining. Much. 

The mundane was soon broken when two pretty tall guys, entered the shop one day and asked for a non existing donut, that mashed all the combinations into one. I was on the verge of shouting at them, when luckily for them Lina exited her office and hugged them both.

"Vash, Nicholas it is so good to see you again! How are you two doing? How is life going along?", she asked, her face giving away her sadness. It surprised me and I looked at both of them with suspicion. Why did she have such a sad smile on her face, I wondered and looked in the direction of Milly, seeing her confusion. She titled her head slightly toward the group and asked a question with her eyes. I shrugged my shoulders and looked away, bringing my gaze back on them.

A lot of other regular customers accompanied them and they exchanged many hugs, smiles and words. Apparently those two were well known around here, and I couldn't hold back my curiosity. I bent over the register and tried to hear what they were talking about. But no matter how much I listened, I didn't understand anything that they were talking about, so I just gave up.

Milly came closer and asked me about it, however because I didn't have much to tell her our conversation ended quickly and both of us got back to work. The shop cleared and the line continued. "So, could we get our order now?", asked the blond guy and I huffed, turning around and giving their order to the cooks.

I wasn't happy about it, but they were our customers, so what could I do about it. I shooed them away and continued to receive other orders and pass them along. In the rare moments of inactivity I cast glances at them. One of them was tall with blond spiky hair that somehow stayed up and green eyes. He wore a blood red suit that somehow suited him perfectly. The other wore black sun glasses indoors ( for some reason) and had black short hair. He wore a dark blue suit and had a cross necklace around his neck. Probably belonged to some religious cult or belief.

And I knew they were called Vash and Nicholas. Who was named what I didn't know, but I suppose I could ask Lina. It's not like I will. I am not really interested in them that much. I will only ask her because of Milly. Yes, because of Milly.  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------   
Finally finishing with my shift I came across Lina and I asked her about it. She laughed and looked at me with her knowing eyes, that always made me uncomfortable. "The blond one is named Vash the Stampede and the black one is named Nicholas D. Wolfwood", she answered and I caught Milly's figure behind Lina. "Who are they?', she asked and Lina sighed having the same sad expression she had before." They are one of my best customers, and the ones who visited us for a long time. Be nice to them and serve them with great care!", she said and looked at both of us, then she disappeared somewhere leaving me and Milly even more curious. But because we knew we won't get anything more from her, both of us packed out stuff and set off to our apartment.  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------  
They came every day after that and made my work harder with their impossible orders. I hated them from the bottom of my soul and occasionally wanted to throw them out. Milly became friendly with them and now almost every day she talked about what she had found out. It bothered me, but at the same time interested me. "So do you know why is he called The Stampede?", she chirped, at it again with fun facts about them. 

I didn't say anything, while I cleaned the counter, but she took that as a sign and continued. "It's because he loves donuts so much, he could eat them for a whole day and never get fed up. Like a stampede that passes and doesn't leave anything behind but ruin. It is a nickname he got from the older customers here, and it had just stuck", she finished and giggled, looking around to see if anyone was around. 

"And what about Wolfwood? Have you found anything interesting about him?", I asked and watched her cheeks color in bright red. It was fascinating to see how she reacts every time I mention him. Apparently she likes him and he also showed interest in her, so I hoped they would get together soon. They would make a cute couple, I was sure. I didn't listen to her anymore, as she had continued to ramble on about Nicholas, because I knew that it would take hours, and I wasn't in the mood.

Seeing someone before me, I smiled and greeted them. It turned out to be Wolfwood and he smiled, giving me his order. It wasn't as extravagant as I thought it would be and I asked him about it. He laughed and waved his hand:" Well, when Vash isn't here I am just not brave enough to try something so extreme. And there is also an issues of actually eating it all up. That guy could eat a mountain of donuts and even that wouldn't be enough for him". I agreed and passed his order around, while I saw Milly squirm and giggle somewhere in the kitchen, probably too embarrassed to get outside, knowing Nicholas is here.

" So is Milly here?", he asked and he caught me by surprise. He never asked for her before. I eyed him suspiciously and said:" What do you need her for?". "I just wanted to ask her something", he answered, scratching the back of his head and blushing a little. I gave him a knowing smile and nodded, calling Milly over. She appeared behind me and locked eyes with him.

"Can I go on brake Meryl? You won't mind? You can manage things here?", she asked looking impatient and already turning to leave. I assured her that everything would be alright and almost chased her out of the shop. I hoped they would end the flirting and start taking things seriously. As I watched the two of them go, I prayed to the god of love and asked of him to help them make their love blossom.  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
" Have you remembered everything, do I have to repeat something?", Vash asked, making me angrier. I know he tries to be polite, but that has the opposite effect on me and just makes me more annoyed. "Yes, you don't have to repeat your order", I answered turning around and shouting it. I traced my gaze back and saw him still standing before me. "So do you have anything else to order?", I asked, tapping the floor with my foot.

"No I just wanted to ask, how are you?", I blinked and was left speechless. His question caught me by surprise as he had never showed interest in my well being before. I grimaced and answered:" I am all right. Where is your friend Nicholas?", I said, assuming he was probably happy, as he always had a smile on his face.

If someone looked like he didn't have a care in the world it was probably him. "I don't really know, we don't hang out as much as we did before. Probably with Milly, having a date. She isn't here right?", it wasn't really a question, more like a statement, and I sighed, wanting him to be wrong. But unfortunately he wasn't. "Yes, she called me to say, she won't be coming to work today, because she had stayed out with Wolfwood until late hours and was feeling really sleepy. So here I am all alone".

"You are not alone. If you want I can hear you out", he said and for the first time, I haven't felt hate toward him. " Maybe, I will take you up on it, but not right now. I have to finish my shift, can you wait until then?", he nodded and took a seat in the corner of the shop. I felt his look on me from time to time, but he didn't say anything or move from that spot until I came to him.

"I understand she loves him and he loves her, but she could try to make some time for me too! I mean I have known her longer than him! So, why do I feel like a third wheel, every time I am with them?", I started to complain and he just listened nodding along like he agreed with my every word.

The feeling overwhelmed me and I started to cry. I felt a light touch on my hand and I looked up, seeing his green eyes and a smile that for some reason comforted me. " You should talk to her about it. I am sure she will understand and find more time for you", he sounded so convinced I almost believed him.

Even if I never liked him before, his presence now didn't bother me and I found his eyes soothing, and his hand warm. I stopped crying and nodded, both of us not exchanging another word. The silence was broken by the rain that started to fall outside. The sound of rain falling relaxed me and I stood up, taking my umbrella and turning around to face him.

" Thank you for this, you were of great help to me", I smiled at him and he returned it. "You're welcome, at any time". I got out in the rain and opened my umbrella, firmly deciding I will talk with Milly today and will stop feeling like a loser. Taking a new step forward, I felt braver and stronger than before, as I had descended upon the road and prepared for the conversation to come.  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
" How did we end up here?", Vash asked and looked over at me trying to find an answer to this situation. I shrugged and titled my head toward Milly and Nicholas, whom had been making out for what felt like hours. " I said I wanted to spend more time with her, and she proposed a double date. She goes with Nicholas and I with you. I tried to talk her out of it, but as you can see I didn't have much success", I explained and sighed, hoping this nightmare would end soon.

Vash nodded and stayed silent for a while, and while Milly and Wolfwood continued to make out, I looked up at the moon and enjoyed the night breeze. Closing the eyes for a second, I forgot where I was and smiled a little. I unconsciously leaned on his shoulder and yawned, snuggling closer to him.

Today was a busy day in the donut shop and I was really tired, feeling sleepier as time passed. "Are you sleepy?", Vash asked and I affirmed it. When I felt his hand on my shoulder, I jerked awake and looked surprised at him.

Vash looked away, but I could see a blush on his cheeks. I awkwardly chuckled and started to play with my curls. " I am sorry about that. I didn't mean to do it. I was so sleepy I just leaned on you. I hope you don't mind", I tried to explain hoping he won't get angry, but all I saw was sadness in his eyes.

I also felt disappointed for some reason, but I ignored it and stood up. " We should brake the two lovebirds apart, it is time to go home. Do you agree?", I asked and he followed me up and said:" Yes, I think it is time to go". We both came over to them and we soon parted our ways, waving goodbye to one another.

" So how was your date with Vash?", Milly asked giving me the look. I glared at her and sighed, putting a hand on my face." You and Nicholas were on a date. Vash and I just tagged along. Sure I don't mind being near him, but that does not mean I am attracted to him. Sure he is handsome, but he is not my type", I answered, but for some reason I felt guilty.

Was I actually lying to Milly, or was I lying to myself? I felt too exhausted to think about it, so I just shrugged it off. I heard Milly mumble something, but as I was already shutting down my brain and preparing it for sleep, I haven't heard it and I just continued to walk without stopping, hoping to come to our apartment soon.  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Walking down the busy street, I don't remember it ever made me this happy. Getting a day off, I decided I will use it for only myself. Humming a happy tune, I shielded my eyes from the sun and complimented the hat that the woman next to me wore. She smiled and thanked me, walking away in a different direction.

Everything was so perfect today and as I was planning out my day, I heard grunting noises and laughter. Left from me in a abandoned alleyway I heard sounds. They seemed like punches and I peered in it worriedly. I saw a group of young men beating the shit out of another young man.

My adrenaline kicked in and I walked over to them, giving away my presence with a warning to stop what they were doing. All of them just laughed at me and came at me all at once. Remembering my training I succeeded at avoiding and giving a few punches, most of them already panting and sweating more than me.

I thought this was going to be an easy victory, when I saw one guy pulling a knife out and marching toward me. I tensed, but corrected myself and relaxed soon after, ready to take the hit or avoid it. And then I saw someone step before me and taking the knife in the stomach.

He fell on the floor and the guy with the knife needed a couple of minutes to realize what happened. I used that time to knock him out and I bent over the guy that protected me to see who it was. When I recognized the blond hair and green eyes, I froze and felt tears fall down my face.

"Why did you do that! I could have avoided that, you were hurt to begin with!", I shouted and took his hand in mine squeezing it tight. I saw him bleed out and I was terrified not knowing what I could do more." Police! Help! Someone help me! Someone call an ambulance!", I felt his hand tremble and I turned my gaze toward him, kissing him on the hand, and crying even harder.

"It's because I had too.... I love you...", he managed to say and his eyes became foggy and white, while people ran around me and shouted. But I didn't pay attention to any of them, I stayed seated near him, crying a waterfall and whimpering like a baby, while his blood smeared my trousers.  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
I waited in the hospital for a week. I asked Lina if I could take those days off, and she let me, giving me encouragement and hope. Wolfwood and Milly visited every time they could and consoled me, the best they could. But until I didn't hear that Vash was alright from the doctor himself I didn't let myself feel hope.

They did tell me, he would probably survive, but I was prepared for the worse. So when they told me he was alright and that I could visit him, I could have jumped from joy. Entering the room I looked around and saw Vash in a sitting position and looking out of the window."Vash...", I called for him and he turned around, looking at me with surprise.

"Are you alright?", I know this question was stupid to ask him, but because I didn't know what more to say, I decided on asking anyway. "Yes, I am much better, than I was before. They told me, I should be in a hospital for two more days, and then they can let me out", he said a small smile appearing on his face. He tried to act brave I understood and I sat beside him, taking his hand in mine.

It was cold, almost lifeless and I shivered, biting my lip in an attempt not to cry. I felt his other hand on my cheek and I blushed, feeling his gaze on me. "You look tired", he stated, not moving his hand from my face. I laughed and exclaimed:" Yes, I am. I haven't really slept that much, since you were admitted in the hospital". I felt his hand tighten around mine and I shivered yet again. His hand moved down to my neck and he slowly moved forward. Soon his hand was behind my back and he hugged me.

I wrapped my hands around him and sighed, glad to feel his presence again. We stayed in that position for a long time, until we parted unwillingly, when the nurse came by and gave him something to eat. While I watched him eat, I asked him:" Why were they attacking you? Have you done something?". His face changed and he looked even more pained than before. Vash tensed up, and I understood he didn't want to answer my question. But I waited to see if he will maybe say it anyway.

When the silence continued between us I added:" If you don't want to say it, you don't have to. I will be here to support you and hear you out, if you want, but I won't ask you again. Tell me when you are ready". Vash looked at me with pain and sadness that hit my heart and I had to fight not to cry again. He looked broken in pieces and I just didn't know what to do for him. But apparently what I had said was enough for him, as he had hugged me again, and started to cry. I started to pat him like a mother takes care of her baby and I felt like crying again.

I never saw him like this. I was clueless about what to do to cheer him up, but at least this seemed to work for now, so I just continued to do it and hoped he would get a grip on himself soon.  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
When he smiled again at me, I knew he was alright and that he had his emotions under control. My heart skipped a beat and I blushed, averting my gaze. This is it, the moment for truth has come, I thought and looked him in the eyes again. "Vash I have to tell you something important, can I?".

" Of course, shoot", he answered, giving me one of his iconic smiles again. I felt my knees go weak, but luckily I was sitting down so that didn't bother me so much. " After this week, while I waited for you to recover, I think I understood myself and my feelings better".

" I had a lot of time to think, and when I thought I could lose you, I felt sick. I don't know what I would do after that, and I know I would have felt really sad and heartbroken. I took you for granted and I am sorry for that".

"What I am trying to say is....", I was suddenly stopped in my blabbering by a tender kiss on the lips. I closed my eyes and returned it. I felt Vash hands on my face and I also swung my hands on his shoulders, getting him closer. Soon I felt his heart beating in his chest, and I could smell the chemical stench on him, but I didn't mind much.

His lips tasted like cherries he just ate and I melted into them. Parting our lips I licked them and gave him an evil grin:" Why didn't you let me finish?".

"I knew what you wanted to say, and I really wanted to kiss you, so I did", he said and smiled innocently at me, while I pouted and hit him on the arm. From the hallway I heard Milly's voice:" Who wants donuts?", and Vash turned toward the door and shouted, raising his hand like a school boy:" I do!".

I laughed and greeted Milly and Wolfwood, hoping Vash and I would continue this conversation at another time. Even though I probably know his answer I want to hear him say it again, so I could feel like this again...

**Author's Note:**

> If you like it leave a heart or a comment! It is appreciated!


End file.
